


Velvet Night

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is summoned to the Velvet Room by a solitary Margaret. His heart is subsequently shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrDoktorat (rikkuni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuni/gifts).



> This is my friend's OTP. There is disappointingly little out there for this pairing, so I wrote this.
> 
> PWP. My first (and maybe only? haha) attempt at something het and one of my first attempts at smut, so it's kind of experimental writing for me. I wrote what I would like to see.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/5529.html)

Souji Seta opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar setting: the inside of a luxurious limousine furnished in blue upholstery. The Velvet Room. It had been some time since he was last called here. At a glance, Igor was not present, but his equally-enigmatic assistant was.

"Margaret?" 

The lady was dressed as she always was—blue coat, black stockings. Her wavy silver-blond hair was held back by a matching blue hairband. Her golden eyes turned on him, and her lips turned up.

She uncrossed her legs, set the Persona Compendium aside, stood up, and sauntered towards him. "Mmm, so you've arrived."

Souji silently appraised her, raising an eyebrow behind his fringe of silver hair. He'd never seen Margaret move from her seat in the limo. And the murders were solved, so he had no reason to be here...

Margaret strode right up to him and tugged on his collar, drawing her face very close to his. He caught the scent of a perfume that was strong without being overpowering. "You've come here," – she trailed her free hand down the front of his dress shirt – "to continue our sin."

Souji's eyes widened. Right before he'd left Inaba, Margaret had seen him off with a 'sinful' kiss...

_This room is bound tightly to your fate..._

He'd suspected this could happen ever since his first visit to the Velvet Room. While Igor was busy explaining social links and Personas and bonds, Souji had been very aware of the muted curiosity emanating from his assistant—though she'd kept her gaze down on the Compendium throughout the lecture, she had watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She'd been interested in him from the start. 

Margaret released him, turned to the brandy shelf, and poured herself a glass. She offered him a drink as well, but as tempting as it was, he declined. He was underage—and wanted to keep his wits about him.

After downing her drink, Margaret invited Souji to sit with her on the cushioned seats. The fog still rolled outside the window as the limo apparently continued on its journey. He'd never heard the sound of the engine nor felt any bumps from the road. In fact, the first time he'd visited, he hadn't realized it was a moving vehicle at all.

She gazed into his eyes. "Nothing here happens without a reason. I have said this before... We are alone here at this moment because you willed it."

"Is there a Persona you would like to see?" Souji queried. 

She laughed, daintily covering her mouth with her hand. "Hmhm. I think I will not make the obvious joke." She shook her head, smiling. "I have seen much of your soul already... but so little of you."

Margaret's fingernails trailed along his cheek and then down to his white dress shirt. She toyed with the top button. "Do you remember the Ippon-Datara you created for me? And the Matador... They were filled with such masculinity."

"M-Margaret," he stammered. Her face was just inches away, and he could feel her soft breath warming him.

"Through your mastery of Persona fusion, we have formed an unbreakable bond... I would like to see what more can be done with this bond..." One of her hands was on his thigh. She pinched the fabric of his pants, and he knew exactly what she meant.

Forming an intimate relationship with Margaret would be dangerous. He knew from experience that she was a powerful woman... but the danger emanating from her was oh-so-attractive... 

He tentatively threaded his hand in her wavy silver-golden hair, which he discovered was as silky as it looked. He inched his hand behind her head and then gently pulled her into a kiss. It was a light kiss, but lingering—a test. When he pulled back, he saw that her eyes were half-lidded, and she ran her tongue over her red lips. 

He kissed her again. Her lips parted and she kissed back with passion. She tasted of brandy—intoxicating. Souji tried to press forward and push her against the seat, but Margaret pushed back and he couldn't win. Soon his back was against the hard wood of the limo's brandy case. Margaret was looming over him, her fingers expertly undoing the buttons to his dress shirt. She caressed his exposed skin, admiring, perhaps, his muscular shoulders.

She looked down on him with lust-filled eyes. "Remember that I rule over power," she said. One hand was still on his bare shoulder, but her other hand traced circles on his inner thigh. "...Show me your power, Seta."

He snaked his hand under her coat's front flap and lifted it up, exposing black undergarments that matched her stockings. She held the flap up for him, an anticipating look on her face. He caressed her inner thighs, working his way slowly up. The feel of the stockings was unfamiliar to him, different from bare skin; they felt teasing in some way. While he worked, she began to run her fingers through his hair with her free hand and murmured at him encouragingly. 

When he reached her lingerie, he looked up at her for permission, but she mischievously dropped the flap to her coat over his head and then he couldn't see. "Margaret!" he protested. He laughed and tried to move it off. 

She chuckled and pulled it back up. "Go on, Seta," she breathed.

He thought of kissing his way up her legs but decided she might not appreciate being teased by him (she'd prefer to do the teasing). He hooked his fingers under her lingerie and tugged it down. She lifted one of her legs to help remove the undergarment and then draped the leg playfully over his shoulder.

He explored the area between her legs with his fingers, earning soft sighs and other sounds he'd never imagined hearing from her. Her hand tugged at his hair, encouraging him while he continued to probe. He focused on the places that elicited the most reaction from her, and soon his questing fingers were slick with her wetness. She shifted on the velvet seats to give him better access. Her heel dug into his back as she began to gasp—he rubbed that particular spot faster. He felt her shudder and she cried out, her fingers curling around his neck for support...

He looked up at her, pleased that he had pleased her, while she recovered by breathing deeply. She pulled her leg down from his shoulder, and he watched her resettle her coat in an attempt to regain her regal composure. She brushed her fingers through her silver-blond hair and looked away from him, trying, apparently, to control the blush painted on her face.

He whispered her name and took one of her hands in his own. He rubbed it softly. He looked up from inspecting her delicate fingernails and was met by hungry golden eyes. 

In a flash she pounced and pushed him back against the brandy cabinet with a quick but tongue-laden kiss. Within seconds she had undone his belt and his fly and was pulling his cock out of his boxers.

Her fingers were soft and curious, touching all over his growing hardness. She seemed to be measuring it, inspecting it... Maybe it was something she had never seen before. Every little touch served to make him harder. "M-Margaret," he gasped, blushing furiously as he watched her hands stroke him so teasingly slowly from base to tip. 

"Hmhm," she said, eyes narrowing, a playful smile on her face. "You like this?" 

He did, and he told her so. She laughed and began to stroke him in earnest. It wasn't long before he was panting, and her devilish grin grew every time he moaned her name. When he began to produce precome, she seemed fascinated by it, rubbing around the head to see it produce more, which only made him moan harder. He started to helplessly try and buck into her hand, and her grin turned into something smug, and then she pushed away from him and stood up.

"Margaret!" he whimpered in disappointment.

"On the floor now," she commanded, pointing to the floor in front of the short table that Igor performed Persona fusion on.

He blinked at her, mind still hazy from how close he had been to release. Impatient, she whipped up power around herself and used it to force him from the seat and onto the limo's floor. He was now flat on his back, looking up in confusion at the woman standing over him.

She knelt next to him and lovingly caressed his face, then bent over to kiss him, lips lingering on his. The next thing he knew, she was lifting her coat and lowering herself onto his hardness. Souji's eyes widened and he moaned as he entered her. Her body was warm, so warm... Margaret's eyes were half-closed, and she, too, emitted a hot cry. 

She thrust herself onto him, working into a steady rhythm and then increasing the pace into something she—and he—enjoyed. She bent to caress his bare chest and face. He took hold of one of her hands and brought it to his lips to try and kiss it tenderly between moans. She breathed heavily, her face becoming flushed with lust, probably matching his own.

She found his other hand, and they entwined their fingers together as she continued to rock on him. He felt the pressure rising within him, building up... He thought to warn her. He cried out her name desperately.

"S-Souji...!" she called back, and the unprecedented use of his name pushed him over the edge and he came.

When he regained his senses, Margaret was draped over his body, tracing patterns over his bare chest with a fingernail. 

"Margaret," he croaked. He couldn't quite manage to say anything else.

She didn't seem to mind. Her golden eyes were heavy with satisfaction, and her smile was genuine. Not teasing or sarcastic, but... content. Souji was delighted to see it. 

"I see why my sister wants her guest back..." she murmured to herself.

Then she pressed her red lips to his forehead, and he succumbed to tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

> The "obvious joke" would be like a Mara with Power Charge or something, haha.


End file.
